


meanings

by harezora



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harezora/pseuds/harezora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic exploring the multiple meanings of MEZZO": moderately, half and means/way to something.<br/>Based on a headcanon that I have of Tamaki having zero music training before IDOLiSH7, so Sougo has to teach him about basic music theory and performance directions. Written for the prompt of MEZZO" for idolish7week's Tamaki birthday event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meanings

**Author's Note:**

> The 'lazy genius who values freedom vs perfectionist who values the score' contrasting dynamic which I had first seen in Nodame and Chiaki from Nodame Cantabile really suits Tamaki and Sougo very well.
> 
> Also, I felt very cheated when I found out about the multiple meanings of the Italian word of mezzo. I spent 10+ years thinking that it meant moderately due to studying music theory (until Grade 5). I got these meanings from Google, so I'm wrong, please correct me.
> 
> so much MEZZO" feels I love these duo so much and thanks IDOLiSH7 staff for making them so good. i wanted to write more on the process of Sougo teaching Tamaki, but I ran out of steam to write orz.

‘Here are the music symbols assigned to all of you. D-, I mean, Boss and I had put in much thought to find the symbols that suited all of you.’ Tsumugi wrote on the whiteboard as she announced the news to IDOLiSH7.

Tamaki stared at the whiteboard blankly. He had no idea what all these symbols meant. Even though he was talented in music, he had not been through any formal music lessons at all. Prior to joining Takanashi Productions, he picked up everything music related by watching television.

Well, at least there were two symbols he could read: the mp next to his name and the mf next to Sougo’s name. That was only because those were letters of the English alphabet. The rest were weird symbols that made no sense to him.

The first person Tamaki thought of to ask was Sougo, the kind-looking person he met on the way to Takanashi Productions. ‘Sou-chan, what does mp and mf mean?’ he asked.

‘What? How can you be an idol without knowing such basics?’ Sougo was appalled by the fact that a musician had no idea what were accidentals and performance directions.

‘I uh, never had any lessons? And are you going to answer my question or not?’ Tamaki asked again, slightly annoyed with how he did not get his answer and was looked down on.

Sougo sighed and recited the definitions of the dynamics symbols which were assigned to him and Tamaki. ‘Alright, mp and mf are the abbreviations of mezzo piano and mezzo forte. It means moderately soft and moderately loud respectively. ’

‘Thanks.’ Tamaki muttered, still upset with Sougo’s earlier response. Growing up as an orphan in a facility, he could not have any kind of music lessons even if he wanted to. He was just lucky to be musically inclined and even luckier to be scouted by Takanashi Productions.

‘Tamaki-kun. I’ll be giving you a crash course on basic music theory starting tomorrow. You must know this to become an idol.’ Sougo stated, with his arms crossed. He wondered how did such an unqualified person get into IDOLiSH7, but he would not doubt the decisions of his boss.

For the next few weeks, tensions were so high between Tamaki and Sougo that the other members of IDOLiSH7 steered clear of them. Sougo had a murderous air around him while Tamaki ate his snacks aggressively.

Tamaki was dismayed to know that most performance directions were in an entirely new language of Italian. He already struggled with English, for goodness sake. Meanwhile, Sougo could only conclude there was nothing but pudding in Tamaki’s brain.

Just as when Tamaki barely managed to do some basic sight singing, the formation of MEZZO” was announced. ‘Why him? What’s the meaning of this?’ was the question that Tamaki and Sougo asked in unison. Takanashi Sr simply answered that they looked like they got along really well.

Tamaki bit on his lollipop that he was sucking previously and Sougo sighed. They only got along for the sake of work. Tamaki would struggle if he did not understand and follow music scores, which would affect his work as an idol greatly, especially when he had to harmonise with others.

‘Ahem’ Nagi pretended to cough to get the attention of the newly formed unit that he had a part of choosing its name.

‘The meaning of MEZZO”? Besides meaning ‘moderately’ in mezzo piano and mezzo forte, the actual meaning in Italian is ‘half’. Two halves make a whole, and you two are what that makes MEZZO”. The other meaning of mezzo is means or way of something… Please let MEZZO” lead the way to IDOLiSH7’s debut.’ Nagi explained, trying his best to keep the smile he had on his face as tensions rose even further.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Sougo stared daggers at each other while everyone else looked nervously at the fledging unit.

After some complications, the initial dissonance of MEZZO” was eventually was tuned to a harmonious prelude of IDOLiSH7, like what Nagi had mentioned.

* * *

 

‘Argh. Cleaning. But I guess I have to do it before Sou-chan nags. And I don't want Rikkun to fall sick from the dust gathered here...’ Tamaki muttered to himself as he cleaned his room. After clearing many pudding containers and sweet wrappers from his table, he continued going through a pile of school notes until he saw a manuscript book.

The title was a neatly written title of ‘Theory Notes’ in Sougo’s neat handwriting. Tamaki flipped flipped the cover open. The very first page had the definitions of IDOLiSH7’s accidental and dynamics symbols, then TRIGGER’s clef symbols.

As he flipped further, there were more theory terms along with Sougo’s tests of Tamaki’s music knowledge. The first few ones had more red pen marks than pencil marks. Later on were much fewer crosses with more smiley faces and pudding drawings.

Tamaki smiled to himself as he remembered his memories with this book that he no longer needed. Thanks to Sougo’s hard work, Tamaki was able to follow the directions as written on the scores to harmonise as half of MEZZO” and part of IDOLiSH7.

He would show this notebook to Sougo later… after clearing that pile of rubbish that was stashed under his desk to prevent from others seeing and complaining about it.


End file.
